In certain lighting system implementations it may be desirable to adjust the lighting parameters of one or more light sources to achieve a desired lighting effect at one or more locations in a lighting environment. For example, it may be desirable to adjust the pan and/or tilt of a light source such as a light source of a “moving head” type spot lighting fixture. Also, for example, it may be desirable to adjust the direction of a LED-based light source (with or without adjusting the pan and/or tilt of such LED-based light source). For example, a LED-based light source may include a plurality of LEDs that generate collimated light beams in different directions and/or from different locations. Selective LEDs of the LED-based light source may be illuminated to direct one or more light beams at one or more locations in a lighting environment. Also, for example, a LED-based light source may additionally or alternatively include one or more redirectable optical elements each provided over one or more LEDs that may be selectively actuated to direct light output from the LED(s) to a desired location.
In certain control situations a user may prefer to have the option to control a desired lighting effect (e.g., the location of a lighting effect, the incoming direction of light creating the lighting effect, the intensity of the lighting effect) instead of or in addition to controlling the lighting source directly (e.g., directly adjusting pan/tilt and/or LED light source output). The Applicants have recognized that lighting effect based control of a light source should be represented in a manner that enables a user to understand the applied lighting effect and that also optionally provides an indication of what other lighting effects might be obtainable.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide apparatus and methods that enable the user to control and specify one or more desired lighting effects in a lighting system and that, optionally, may provide an indication of capabilities and restrictions of the lighting system.